


Make Me A Bird

by zhelaniye_Soldat



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Idk but I'm excited for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhelaniye_Soldat/pseuds/zhelaniye_Soldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bucky is on the run and meets Santanico Pandemonium. This is a Marvel/From Dusk Till Dawn crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me A Bird

Bucharest. 

One of the quietest places he had the privilege of finding to stay under the radar. Bucky Barnes had to live looking over his shoulder ever since he fought Captain America in the helicarrier. It was just his new normal. He took it over killing innocent people any day. There were days when he thought this was it; his new life that involved nightmares, cleaning his apartment, the weekly market trips and working as a personal trainer at the neighborhood gym.

And then there were days where Bucky swore he was going to get caught. Whether it be by whatever was left of Hydra or the cops. Maybe it was his own paranoia, but there were times he swore he was being watched. Bucky refused to live confined to his apartment though. He had live too long locked up when his body wasn’t needed and he wouldn’t make a prison for himself.

Bucky slipped on a hooded jacket and a cap, deciding he was low on produce and headed out to the market. He did his usual round, seeing if anything that wasn’t in his little mental grocery list caught his fancy before buying what he initially came here for and leaving. Bucky felt a pair of eyes on him and started to look around, accidentally bumping right into someone. 

“iartă-mă.” He said, looking over to the poor soul he practically trampled. His blue eyes met a pair of annoyed sultry brown eyes and full, crimson red lips. Bucky ran right into a gorgeous woman who was clearly bothered by his clumsiness but she forced out a smile, waving a hand at him to let him know it wasn’t a big deal. 

“E bine.” The woman replied, looking him over before bringing her attention back to the vendors she was talking to before Bucky almost knocked the wind right out of her. “Your Romanian is getting better and better!” And old lady said in their native tongue, putting her fruits in a bag. “I know we say it all the time to you but you are so beautiful!” Another vendor said, coming over to greet the woman.

She thanked them, taking the bag of produce and handing them some money. “It’s a long way from Mexico to here, young lady. What brought you to these parts?” Bucky had been listening to the private conversation and was sure no one caught it, but he immediately noticed when the woman swallowed uncomfortably at the question directed to her.

“Just wanted to travel.” She said in Romanian with a thick accent, smiling politely before bringing her attention back to Bucky. She looked him up and down, almost as if she was studying him and raised her chin as if to ask a question.

“You can understand me. Yes?” She said with full confidence in English, putting her groceries in her purse. Bucky felt his stomach drop. Was she Hydra? Was she the one who had been following him? He didn’t answer but nodded his head, licking his lips nervously.

“Look, I-I don’t want anyone getting hurt here-” She cleared her throat and caught him off, bringing her lips close to his ear so only Bucky can hear what she had to say. “Let me give you some advice, Señor. Eyes find eyes.” She whispered and slightly pulled back so she could stare at his face.

“A friend told me once that eyes will always find eyes. So if you’re running from someone, and I think you are, keep your gaze at the level of your feet. And they’ll never find you.” The woman winked at Bucky and pulled away, clearing her throat before regarding the vendors one last time.

“Muchas gracias!” She said in Spanish and gave Bucky one more look-over before making her way out of the market. He watched her walk away, a strange sensation washing over him as he thought about everything that just happened.

“Why didn’t you ask for her number, you dense or something?” The vendors asked, arms crossed as they shook their heads from side-to-side and Bucky let out a nervous chuckle, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as he decided to just head home. He thought about the odd encounter. About how the woman seemed like she knew about his predicament. He was getting closer to his apartment when he heard footsteps behind him and stopped walking.

He took a quick glance and saw three men in combat uniform walking quickly towards him. He looked around and saw a narrow corridor and decided to run it, not bothering to turn around as he heard the men clearly speaking in Russian. Bucky jumped over a dumpster, a broken-down car and then was able to hide behind an alley way, losing the men for a moment. “I saw him go this way! Hurry or we’ll lose the Asset!” Two men went the opposite direction but one by sheer luck went into the alley way. Bucky pushed himself back against a brick wall, the Russian soldier only a few feet away from him. 

Bucky didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to shed anymore blood and he knew this would’ve been a fight he’d win easily. He looked around for something he could use as a weapon or a way of escape when the woman’s words from earlier echoed in his head.

’Eyes find eyes.’ He repeated and turned his head in the opposite direction of the soldier, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to level out his breathing. He hoped more than anything this would work, holding his breath when he heard the other man’s footsteps shuffling. “He’s not here! Keep searching!” The man finally said and bolted out of the alley. 

Bucky kept his eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling slowly until he felt calm enough to look around. He peeked around the corner of the wall and stood up, dusting off his jeans and letting out a small laugh.

“Muy Bien.” Bucky immediately froze when he heard the familiar voice and language and slowly turned around, seeing the women from the market in front of him with her arms crossed, a smirk playing on her lips. “They were watching you back there, at the Market.” She said, taking a step towards him but Bucky took a step back. “How did you-” 

“-The moment you bumped into me, I felt them, their eyes. Not a lot passes by me.” She smiled, eyes roaming over the left side of his upper body as if his artificial arm was exposed. Bucky knew there was something off about this woman but he couldn’t begin to imagine what it was. Maybe she was also a Hydra experiment? No, he would’ve known her if she was.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, clenching his fist in both annoyance and adrenaline. She did it again; eyes roaming him up and down as if to size him up, her tongue coming out to lick her dark lips.   
“Someone who’s all too familiar with running. What are the chances they know where you live?”  
Bucky sighed and shook his head, a gloved hand coming up to rub his face. “I don’t know. Great, maybe?” He let out a laugh and she smiled, knowing she was being blatant about her starring at his hands.

“Ven conmigo.” She finally said and nodded towards a direction, starting to walk away from him. “Ma'am, I don’t know a thing about you or you about me.” Bucky said, bluntly and watched as she stopped dead on her track. When she turned around, the look in her eye would’ve made any man falter. She was irritated. 

“Well, then, learn this about me. I never help anyone. Ever. And yet, here I am, offering my services to you. So if you want to stay alive and off their radar, do. As. I. Say.” 

Bucky could’ve swore her eyes changed from brown to gold for a split second or maybe he was just that tired. She was strong willed and there was something about the way she spoke to him that he liked and Bucky couldn’t contain the awkward smile that formed on his lips.  
“Ma'am, yes, ma'am.” She turned on her heel and started walking again, knowing full well that he was right behind her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when she finally spoke again.“What’s your name? I don’t feel like calling you Señor.”

He wasn’t sure what was appropriate at this point. Barnes? James? Have her call him Sarge like all the dames did in the 40’s?“Bucky.” He surprised himself when his old childhood nickname fell from his lips.

She looked up at him, smiling as she boldly slipped her hand into the crook of his forearm and held onto him for support, starting to regret her choice of shoes for the day.

“If that’s your birth name, I hope to never meet your mother.” She stopped walking when they were faced with an old abandoned car shop. “Well, Bucky, welcome home… My name is Kisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the title really is just the song I was listening to when I was writing but I'll incorporate it into the fic at some point.


End file.
